Krystiana Lukasiewicz
Mielkutė This character was created by Belle Ludzie bez twarzy bez serca serca bariery Krystiana F. Lukasiewicz is a Pure-Blood witch, and a twin. She and her younger sister Kornelia were born on December 23rd in Warsaw, Poland to Angelika Lukasiewicz, and Tytus Bobienski. She is a student of EESM, she is in Mielkutė. History Angelika, and the girls — Krystiana and Kornelia — were able to live a happy life without the man that Angelika loved, and chose to father her children. When Tytus left her with nothing but their two gorgeous daughters she met Feliks. She, and Kornelia it seemed couldn't be any more elated to have this new, and improved male influence in all of their lives. Krystiana as a matter of fact felt the opposite, she remembers Tytus, and has never let her idea of him go. :Krystiana does not see Feliks as her father or a father. When he calls her Krys or Krysti even if he does it in a loving tone she wants to see him die, in very dramatic way. She has tried to murder him with magic before, she is much weaker than he is, and usually just tires herself out. Because of her loyalty to what is left of her family, she has never, ever mentioned how much she despises Feliks. She never will, Krystiana loves her mother, and she loves Kornelia. Her mother, and sister fawn over Feliks, as if he makes the moon rise, and the sun set. She wants to be reunited with her father, she has been trying to learn enough dark magic to find him. She thinks if she tells him about her life, and that she remembers him he will take her away from all of this. She knows nothing of the man besides his name, and she strongly believes that she, if not she, and Kornelia are his Princesses. When she finds him he is going to take them away from this messed up life. She has a wild, and vivid imagination, she has convinced herself that Tytus is also looking for her, and Neli. :Similar to Synethesia, Krystiana is capable of vivid experiences of color when viewing letters or numbers. This was first discovered when Krystiana was learning the letter S, and then again when she was learning the number 5. The number 5, and the letter S happen to be ambiguous stimuli, they are always interchangeable to Krystiana. |-| Etymology= Krystiana Lukasiewicz Krystiana is a Polish form of the name Christina. From the Medieval Latin name Christianus meaning "a Christian" (Christos). Means "anointed", derived from Greek χριω (chrio) "to anoint". Fryderyka is a Polish feminine form of Frederik. An English form of a Germanic name meaning "peaceful ruler", derived from frid "peace" and ric "ruler, power". Lukasiewicz is a Polish patronymic from the personal name Lukasz (Lucas). |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Krys_and_Neli.jpg| Krys_and_Neli1.jpg| Krys_and_Neli2.jpg| Krystiana and her sister Kornelia are identical twins. They are both gorgeous, Polish, gingers, Krystiana has very bold red hair, just like Neli. She is usually wearing her about shoulder length, but naturally she uses a spell to make it look longer. She has the same brown eyes as Neli, but she tells people they are hazel because they change color, dark or light brown. She also uses spells to make her eyes look blue or green. :Krystiana likes to wear girly clothes, she likes custom tailored robes, and is very particular about fabric. Personality Patrzк na niego o co mu chodzi Krystiana is very creative, she and Kornelia both were very gifted young artists early in their lives. Krystiana loves, art, she loves dancing, writing, and singing. She is very imaginative, she doesn't need music to dance, she doesn't need paper to write, she doesn't even need words to sing. There is no need to mention that she does not need paint to make art, Krystiana has Ideasthesia. Similar to Synethesia, Krystiana is capable of vivid experiences of color when viewing letters or numbers. She isn't shy but she does play coy, demure, flirtatious, and innocent very, very well. She thinks she should have been sorted into Kask, Vorobyov, or even Boyanova. She tends to hold in a lot of her blind rage towards them. When she realized that she could do that, and how much easier it was than tolerating Feliks, she accepted the fact that she might be one of the 'insane Mielkutė' when she would much rather be one of the Millionaires. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Possessions Category:Pure-Blood Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Lukasiewicz Family Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Mielkutė Category:Second Years Category:Name Begins With "K" Category:December Birthday Lukasiewicz Category:Characters Category:Belle Category:Students Category:Born in Poland Category:Polish Category:Left Handed